ABSTRACT ? PROTEOMICS SHARED RESOURCE FACILITY The mission of the Proteomics Shared Resource Facility is to provide cost-effective, state-of the-art instrumentation and analytical proteomics expertise to investigators in the Lurie Cancer Center (LCC). The Proteomics Core provides a full array of services including study design, sample preparation, data generation and analysis and interpretation of results. The Core supports work involving the following types of methodologies: 1) protein identification from gels and BioID samples. 2) Quantitative proteomics ? labeled and label-free. 3) Top-down proteomics - qualitative and quantitative, 4) Site-specific PTM analyses, including phosphorylation, acetylation, methylation, glycosylation, palmitoylation, and ubiquitination; 5) Targeted proteomics using selective reaction monitoring (SRM) and related methods; 6) Histone Modification Panel analysis, covering all major histone marks, and 7) Advanced proteomics sample preparation from body fluids (blood, urine, saliva, CSF), tissue, secretome, exosome, and mitochondria. In addition, the Proteomics Core staff provides education and training in sample preparation, instrumental analysis and data analysis to LCC investigators and their laboratory personnel. The Core operates eight liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry systems and since its inception as a former developing core at the time of the last CCSG review, has served over 90 LCC investigators, resulting in over 60 research publications. The Proteomics Core is located on both campuses of Northwestern University (NU). Neil Kelleher, PhD, directs the Facility and works closely with Young Ah Goo, PhD, the Operations Director of the Facility. As a cross- university, cross-campus resource, access to service is available to all Northwestern University investigators, with priority given to LCC researchers. During the next funding period, the Proteomics Core will continue to work closely with LCC researchers to ensure that efficient access and technological expertise in proteomics is available to all research teams engaged in basic, clinical and translational cancer studies.